1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus having host and display modules interconnected by a folding pivot module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable personal computer includes a host module and a display module. A pivot joint interconnects a first pivot portion of the host module and a second pivot portion of the display module, and permits relative rotation between the host and display modules about a common pivot axis. As such, the display module can be rotated about the common pivot axis to form different angles between the host and display modules and can be retained at different angular positions.
Although the pivot joint achieves its intended purpose, the display module is positioned at a relatively low height. As such, the user has to lower his head when using the conventional portable personal computer. For long time use, the posture of the user when using the conventional portable personal computer is both ineffective and unhealthy. Moreover, when using the conventional portable personal computer to make a presentation before an audience, since the display module is relatively small, the audience and the presenter must be crowded in a rather small area to view the screen of the display module of the conventional portable personal computer. This is impractical and inconvenient when making presentations.